


you're losing your words (we're speaking in bodies)

by thisguystyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Plugs, Riding, Sex Toys, Subspace, beka - Freeform, i guess, idk - Freeform, its zayns birthday and things have gone a little wild thehehe, kinky smut, może nie taki kinky a ja chcę potagować po angielsku, um thats smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisguystyles/pseuds/thisguystyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>napisane dla prompta: przyjmujesz prompty? Jak jeszcze tak, to poprosiłabym Zarry'ego. Z okazji urodzi Zayna Harry robi mu striptiz. Dużo kręcenia biodrami, uwodzenia. Potem mógłby być seks. Tylko bottom!Harry bym prosiła. ; ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're losing your words (we're speaking in bodies)

**Author's Note:**

> well, mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba heh

Zayn nigdy do końca nie przepadał za swoimi urodzinami. Po pierwsze, były w styczniu, co wykluczało możliwość urządzenia fajnej imprezy w plenerze. Zimno, śnieg wymieszany z deszczem, zimno i jeszcze raz zimno. A sztywne przyjęcia, które próbował organizować w swoim małym mieszkaniu, jakoś nigdy nikomu ze znajomych (a tym bardziej samemu Zaynowi) nie podchodziły. Dodatkowo w tym roku dwunasty stycznia wypadał w środę, więc jedynym, co mu pozostało, to iść i samotnie upić się w barze, żeby następnego dnia spóźnić się na zajęcia. 

Ale nawet tego tak do końca nie chciał. 

O wszystkim powiadomił swojego chłopaka, Harry'ego. Zaznaczył wyjątkowo mocno, że nie życzy sobie imprezy-niespodzianki ani innych bzdur, a jako prezent wystarczy mu koc, dobry film i obecność jego ukochanego. Mimo że Harry wydawał się rozumieć, wieczorem dwunastego stycznia Zayn przekręcał klucz w zamku drzwi wejściowych z niejakim niepokojem. 

W przedpokoju było ciemno, ale to nie to było niespodzianką. Harry miał bzika na punkcie oszczędzania energii, więc Zayn nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby jego chłopak siedział na kanapie w salonie w zupełnej ciemności. Po omacku wyszukał włącznik światła i ściągnął buty oraz płaszcz. 

Drugim zaskoczeniem było to, że salon także stał pusty. Może Harry'ego w ogóle nie było w mieszkaniu? A może, kierując się swoim głupawym poczuciem humoru, zaplanował, żeby wyskoczyć na Zayna z szafy i przestraszyć go na śmierć? Tak, to byłoby w stylu Harry'ego. Albo postanowił udawać, że zapomniał o jego urodzinach, żeby zrobić mu jakąś niespodziankę? Kto wie. Spekulując w ten sposób, Zayn skierował się do sypialni, także na pierwszy rzut oka pogrążonej w ciemności. 

Zatrzymał się pod drzwiami, spod których wydobywało się podejrzane, czerwone światło. Zayn wziął głęboki oddech, policzył do trzech i szybko wszedł do pokoju. Wszystko... Wszystko wyglądało tak samo, jak zostawił to rano. No, może z wyjątkiem czerwonych lampek choinkowych, które ktoś (Harry) rozwiesił na karniszu, ale Zayn przywykł już do dziwactw i ekscesów swojego chłopaka. Z niejakim bólem w sercu i myślą, że może jednak Harry naprawdę zapomniał, położył się na łóżku i przymknął powieki. 

– Wszystkiego najlepszego – mruknął do siebie. Po omacku wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku szafki, na której zazwyczaj leżały papierosy, ale jego palce natrafiły na pustkę. Kolejny zwyczaj Harry'ego – od kiedy zaczął palić, notorycznie podbierał Zaynowi papierosy. Istne utrapienie ten chłopak. Zayn westchnął i, dochodząc do wniosku, że nie ma nic lepszego do roboty, zasnął.

Z półsnu wyrwał go ciepły ciężar skupiony w okolicach jego bioder. Nie otwierając oczu, mruknął ni to z zadowoleniem, ni to z niechęcią. Przez zasnutą mgłą świadomość przebiła się myśl, że może to Harry wrócił i przykrył go kocem, żeby nie zmarzł. Pewnie tak. I kiedy Zayn prawie znowu odpłynął do krainy Morfeusza, domniemany koc poruszył się na nim, powodując znajomy dźwięk materiału ocierającego się o materiał. 

– Mogę zrobić to wszystko bez ciebie – mruknął ktoś głębokim głosem, owiewając ucho Zayna ciepłym oddechem – ale wydawało mi się, że będziesz wolał popatrzeć.

Powieki Zayna uniosły się gwałtownie. Na jego biodrach siedział Harry, ubrany w... Jezu, Allahu, czy cokolwiek. Zayn chciał przetrzeć oczy, ale okazało się to niemożliwe do wykonania, ponieważ jego ręce były przywiązane do ramy łóżka. Pociągnął za liny eksperymentalnie, ale niczego to nie dało. Harry uśmiechnął się z wyższością. 

– To na nic, skarbie – powiedział takim tonem, jakby prowadzili przyjacielską pogawędkę nad filiżanką herbaty, podczas gdy tak naprawdę łagodnie ocierał się biodrami o krocze Zayna. Ciemnooki chłopak przełknął jęk, który zaczął formować się z tyłu jego gardła. – Mocno cię związałem.

– Jak? – Zayn chciał zadać to pytanie normalnie, jednak słowo wydostało się z jego ust zaplątane pomiędzy ciężkimi oddechami i tłumionymi westchnieniami.

– Też się zdziwiłem – odpowiedział Harry, układając dłoń w okolicach mostka Zayna. Starszemu chłopakowi zaparło dech w piersiach – Harry miał paznokcie pomalowane na ciemnoczerwono. To nie powinno wysyłać żadnych sygnałów do penisa Zayna, ale cóż, właśnie to zrobiło. – Zazwyczaj śpisz tak lekko – kontynuował Harry – że nawet samochód przejeżdżający dwie ulice dalej potrafi cię obudzić. A tutaj proszę. Może podświadomie chciałeś być związany. – Puścił Zaynowi oczko, a kiedy Mulat chciał zaprotestować, tylko pokręcił głową. – Musisz mówić mi o swoich upodobaniach, Zaynie, inaczej nie będzie żadnej zabawy.

Harry pochylił się, nie zaprzestając ocierania się o swojego chłopaka, i przygryzł płatek jego ucha. Pocałunkami wytyczał sobie mokrą ścieżkę wzdłuż jego szyi, a długie palce dłoni odpinały guziki białej koszuli. Odrzucił jej poły na boki i przyssał się do wystającego obojczyka Zayna, który w tym momencie szarpnął więzami tak mocno, że łóżko uderzyło o ścianę. Wargi Harry'ego rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu przy jego skórze. 

– Podoba ci się? – wymruczał, schodząc z pocałunkami w dół, aż do linii spodni Zayna. Kolejną malinkę zaczął ssać na kości biodrowej, podczas gdy rękami pracował nad guzikiem spodni. Ściągnął czarne, obcisłe jeansy wraz z bokserkami w dół. Twardy, mokry od preejakulatu penis Zayna uderzył o jego brzuch. – Podoba ci się, widzę to.

Zanim Zayn miał możliwość sformułowania jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi, czerwone, pełne usta Harry'ego rozciągnęły się wokół jego penisa. Jęknął gardłowo, zaskoczony i zachwycony jednocześnie, a rama łóżka po raz kolejny uderzyła w ścianę. Usta Harry'ego zostały stworzone jakby właśnie do tego, co teraz robił, a Zayn łatwo zgodziłby się z każdym, kto powiedziałby, że Harry jest królową obciągania. Najpierw, oczywiście, musiałby go pobić, jak na dobrego chłopaka przystało. 

Głowa Harry'ego opadała i wznosiła się szybko przy akompaniamencie jęków i uderzeń drewna o cegłę, a sprawny język lawirował raz to na główce, a raz przy podstawie. Duże dłonie chłopaka błądziły po czekoladowej skórze, żeby ostatecznie spocząć na biodrach, które Zayn usilnie starał się wypchnąć w górę. Przycisnął je do materaca, wbijając palce w ciało tak mocno, że starszy chłopak był pewien, że jutro znajdzie tam kilka siniaków. Ale nieszczególnie mu to przeszkadzało. 

Czuł, że jest już blisko, że znajduje się o krok od upragnionego spełnienia, i wtedy Harry zaprzestał swoich ruchów. Nie wysunął jego penisa z ust, a dłonie zabrał z bioder. Spoglądał na Zayna spod rzęs, czekając na jego ruch, a brązowooki wreszcie zrozumiał. Harry pozwalał mu pieprzyć swoje usta. 

To nie zdarzało się często, dlatego zrozumienie, co Harry ma na myśli, zajęło mu tyle czasu. W większości przypadków, kiedy prosił o coś podobnego, zielonooki chłopak zawsze odmawiał. Tłumaczył, że po tym jego gardło będzie boleć sto razy bardziej, a przecież nie może zawieść swojego zespołu. Poza tym, Harry miał niesamowitą manię na punkcie tego, by samodzielnie sprawiać Zaynowi jak najwięcej przyjemności. Stosował dziwne sztuczki, które owszem, wysyłały Mulata na szczyt w przeciągu sekundy, ale gdzie i kiedy Harry się ich nauczył, pozostawało tajemnicą. Nigdy jednak nie zgodził się na pieprzenie swojego gardła, i cóż, Zayn musiał to uszanować. 

Więc teraz, kiedy Harry tak po prostu czekał z jego penisem w ustach, Zayn nie mógł się oprzeć. Od razu pchnął mocno, nie na tyle, by jego penis zetknął się z tylną ścianką gardła Harry'ego, ale na tyle, by w kącikach zielonych oczu pojawiły się łzy. Harry zamruczał jednak dookoła jego kutasa, wprawiając w drżenie wszystkie jego zmysły, więc Zaynowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko kontynuować. Wykonywał szybkie, mocne pchnięcia, a młodszy chłopak jęczał jak chętna dziwka, jęczał tak, jakby to jemu sprawiano większą przyjemność. Wierzcie lub nie, ale ta myśl posłała Zayna na szczyt. Zamknął oczy, pieprząc usta Harry'ego, kiedy przeżywał swój orgazm. Po chwili ciepło otaczające jego penisa zniknęło, tak samo jak ciężar na jego nogach, więc leniwie uchylił powieki, przyglądając się Harry'emu, który stanął na końcu łóżka. 

– Możesz myśleć, że skończyliśmy – Harry uniósł jedną dłoń do swojego ramienia i zaczął bawić się ramiączkiem czerwonego stanika – ale, um... Nie, nie skończyliśmy... Eee... Czeka cię dziś jeszcze sporo zabawy.

Może Harry nie był mistrzem sprośnych słówek, ale zdecydowanie nadrabiał tym, co miał na sobie. Płaską, szeroką klatkę piersiową okrywał stanik. Zayn nigdy nie sądził, że spodoba mu się stanik na facecie, bo szczerze, to nie był fanem przebieranek w trakcie seksu, ale cóż, to był Harry i ten fakt powinien wszystko wyjaśniać. Wracając do tematu – Harry miał na sobie czerwony stanik z koronką i czerwone majteczki od kompletu. Jego zgrabne nogi do połowy uda okrywały ciemne pończochy, które w jakiś sposób wydawały być się przypięte do majtek. Jak, pal to licho. Liczyło się to, że Harry wyglądał jak bóg seksu i, w jakiś niewiadomy sposób, ten bóg seksu był chłopakiem Zayna. Ciemnowłosy chłopak westchnął przeciągle. 

– Możesz patrzeć – rzucił Harry, zaczynając kręcić biodrami – ale nie możesz dotykać.

Zayn chciał mu odpowiedzieć, jak to ze związanymi rękami trudno jest dotknąć czegokolwiek, ale z jego otwartych ust wydobył się w efekcie jęk, ponieważ Harry tymi swoimi niedorzecznie wielkimi dłońmi sunął wzdłuż swoich boków, aż do ud. Jasne, może nie był wcieleniem gracji i wdzięku, może potykał się o własne stopy częściej, niż normalny człowiek, ale w tej chwili Zayn nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie niczego seksowniejszego niż lekko niepewne, powolne ruchy swojego chłopaka. Harry wyglądał niesamowicie z tym skupionym wyrazem twrazy, okryty jedynie jedwabistym materiałem i czerwonym światłem lampek.

Kciuk Harry'ego zahaczył o brzeg koronkowych majteczek, ciągnąc je w dół, ale nie na tyle, by pokazać Zaynowi to, co chciałby zobaczyć. Z ust starszego chłopaka wydobył się jęk, którym zdobył sobie uśmiech, a w chwilę później, przy akompaniamencie kilku kliknięć i szybkich ruchów, Harry stał przed nim tylko w pończochach i staniku. Jedwabne majtki wylądowały nieopodal Zayna, który (myślcie sobie o nim, co tylko chcecie) naprawdę żałował, że nie wylądowały bliżej. 

Dłonie Harry'ego sunęły po jego wciąż poruszających się na boki udach, aż w końcu spotkały się w okolicach stanika. Harry splótł je na karku i wykonał przysiad, a Zayn mógł tylko patrzeć, czując, jak jego penis znowu twardnieje. 

Zanim się obejrzał, koronkowy stanik wylądował po jego drugiej stronie. Teraz Harry stał przed nim tylko w czarnych pończochach, a ruchy jego bioder stopniowo zamierały. 

– Zapytałbym jak mnie chcesz – zaczął Harry leniwym głosem – ale ręce masz chyba zajęte czymś innym, więc nie zostawię ci wyboru. – Po tych słowach obrócił się tyłem, schylając się po przedmiot leżący w pościeli. Po dźwięku Zayn domyślił się, że to buteleczka z lubrykantem.

Harry pozostał w tej pół pochylonej pozycji i sięgnął za siebie dwoma palcami. Obrysował nimi swoje wyeksponowane wejście, by za chwilę wsunąć jeden do środka. Wyraźnie zatrzymywał w sobie wszystkie słodkie jęki, które miał prawo wydawać i które Zayn chciał słyszeć. I Zayn miał w zwyczaju żądać tego, czego chciał. 

– Nie trzymaj tego w sobie, skarbie – odezwał się cicho, aczkolwiek władczo. W odpowiedzi dostał jęk i drugi palec we wnętrzu Harry'ego. – Dobry chłopiec – mruknął z uśmiechem. 

Harry nie był gwałtowny i Zayn to wiedział. Brakowało mu gracji baletnicy, ale nadrabiał to powolnością i namaszczeniem, które wkładał w każdy ruch, choćby to był najzwyklejszy krok. Ich seks zazwyczaj był powolny i słodki, a Zayn lubił myśleć, że jest właśnie taki, jaki jest Harry. Ten chłopak zdominował (i co ważniejsze, zmienił) każdą cząstkę jego życia i cóż, Zayn nie narzekał. Co więcej, uważał się za niebywałego szczęściarza.

Mimo wszystko, mimo trzech lat zaangażowanego związku, Harry ciągle potrafił go zaskoczyć. Zmieniał się, dopasowywał elastycznie do sytuacji niczym zwinna pantera, ale zawsze przy tym pozostawał stuprocentowym sobą. Gdy czasami pytał Zayna, za co go kocha, ten odpowiadał, że ma niezły tyłek i nogi ciągnące się niczym korki w Paryżu i zazwyczaj dostawał za to poduszką od swojego wkurzonego chłopaka. Tak naprawdę mógłby sporządzić wielostronicową listę powodów, dla których Harry jest jego Słońcem, niebem i gwiazdami. Teraz, w momencie, kiedy Harry niemal z prędkością światła obrócił się do niego, a jego zielone oczy wypełniało czyste pożądanie, doszedł do wniosku, że zabierze się za to niedługo, choćby jutro z samego rana. 

– Chciałem dać ci dłuższy pokaz – jęknął Harry, opadając na jego biodra – ale sam już nie wytrzymam. Spójrz, co ze mną robisz, no spójrz.

Zayn czuł, jak Harry łapie jego twardego penisa u podstawy, nakierowując go na swoje ledwie rozciągnięte wejście, ale nie mógł się skupić na tym, co miało się zaraz stać. Przyglądał się za to rumieńcowi, który ciągnął się od policzków Harry'ego aż do szyi. Naprawdę chciał wyswobodzić ręce, móc przesuwać nimi po pięknym ciele, które Harry niemal bezwstydnie obnażał przed nim każdej nocy (i nie tylko), ale z drugiej strony chciał oddać mu dzisiaj absolutną kontrolę. Pragnął już tylko czuć na swoich wargach jego usta, a kiedy miał już o to poprosić, Harry ostatecznie opadł na jego penisa. Z ust Zayna wydobył się jęk tak przeciągły i głośny, że był pewien, że obudził nim wszystkich sąsiadów, ale nie dbał o to. Harry siedział na nim okrakiem, przyciskając go do materaca swoją słodką wagą, i spoglądał na niego wielkimi oczyma o tym odcieniu zieleni, który ciężko zdefiniować. Były szaro-zielone, miętowozielone, ciemnozielone, kiedy przysłaniało je pożądanie, były inne w każdej chwili. A potem Harry się poruszył i wszystkie bzdurne myśli o oczach czmychnęły z głowy Zayna. 

– Pocałuj... mnie... – udało mu się wydusić, kiedy Harry wyznaczał sobie stałe tempo.

Młodszy chłopak, nie zaprzestając unoszenia się i opadania na penisie Zayna, pochylił się do przodu tak, że ich klatki piersiowe się stykały, a usta zawisły kilka centymetrów od siebie. Zayn widział Harry'ego pod dziwnym kątem w tej pozycji, ale pomiędzy szybkimi ruchami chłopaka udało mu się dostrzec, że Harry ma na ustach szminkę, długie rzęsy pociągnięte tuszem, a oczy podkreślone eyelinerem. Zayn nie mógł się napatrzeć; jasne, uważał, że jego chłopak jest piękny, uważał, że jest, kurwa, przecudowny, ale teraz... Nic nie mogło się równać z tym widokiem. Zayn szarpnął rękoma, nieświadomy na chwilę, że przecież ciągle je związany, po czym zaklął głośno. Harry spowolnił swoje dzikie jak dotąd ruchy i spojrzał na Zayna pytająco tymi wielkimi, na pozór niewinnymi oczyma. 

– Zatrzymaj się, zatrzymaj, no już – powtarzał Zayn jak w gorączce, ponieważ nie mógł przytrzymać chłopaka rękoma. Na szczęście Harry posłuchał, opadając ostatni raz na jego penisa. – A teraz, skarbie, byłeś dla mnie taki dobry, teraz pozwól mi...

Wypchnął biodra w górę, jakby to miało dokończyć jego słowa. Głowa Harry'ego automatycznie opadła na jego pierś, ale Zayn krótkim warknięciem nakazał mu, żeby trzymał ją w górze, ponieważ chce na niego patrzeć. Usta Harry'ego były lekko uchylone, powieki przymknięte, a wyraz jego twarzy przedstawiał taką błogość, jakiej Zayn dawno nie widział. Zgiął nogi w kolanach, zapierając się stopami na materacu, i przyspieszył, wchodząc w swojego chłopaka mocniej i głębiej. Dobrze wiedział, w którym momencie znalazł prostatę Harry'ego, ponieważ jego jęki stały się głośniejsze, oddech szybszy, dłonie zacisnęły się na ramionach Zayna i nagle Harry dochodził, siedząc pół pochylony nad swoim chłopakiem, wyginając plecy i odrzucając głowę do tyłu w ekstazie. Zayn żałował, że nie może całować teraz idealnie wyeksponowanej szyi swojego chłopaka, ale za chwilę i jego ogarnął drugi już tej nocy orgazm, więc zasadniczo przestał o czymkolwiek myśleć. 

Wykonywał jeszcze w Harrym powolne pchnięcia, kiedy oboje dochodzili do siebie po intensywnym spełnieniu. Nogi Zayna swobodnie opadły, przestał wykonywać jakiekolwiek ruchy, ale mimo tego Harry nie wysunął z siebie jego penisa. Zayn już miał zaznaczyć, że potem może być boleśnie, ale w tym momencie pełne, czerwone wargi przylgnęły do jego spierzchniętych, wąskich ust. Harry od razu pogłębił pocałunek, co Zayn przyjął z jękiem rozkoszy. Całowali się jeszcze przez chwilę, aż w końcu, chcąc czy nie chcąc, starszy chłopak się odsunął. 

– Harry, słoneczko – zwrócił się do patrzącego na niego z błogim uśmiechem bruneta. – Musisz... ee... no wiesz, jeśli zostaniemy w ten sposób, będzie nieprzyjemnie.

– Ale...

– Rozwiąż mnie.

Harry podniósł się z jego torsu i szybko rozplątał oba supły, którymi Zayn był przywiązany do ramy łóżka. Mulat rozmasował lekko obolałe nadgarstki i sięgnął do szuflady, wyciągając z niej na oślep zatyczkę analną. Widząc to, Harry zamruczał niczym kociak i wtulił się ponownie w jego pierś. Zayn delikatnie wysunął swojego miękkiego penisa z wnętrza chłopaka i szybko zastąpił to zatyczką, co Harry przyjął z kolejnym pomrukiem, tym razem balansującym na granicy jęku rozkoszy. Sięgnąwszy jeszcze po kołdrę, Zayn opadł na miękki materac i nakrył ich obu materiałem. Harry mruczał pod nosem słowa, które mogły układać się w „taki... pełny... ciebie.. całą noc”, ale Zayn nie był pewien i postanowił nie drążyć. 

– Jesteś ze mną, kociaku? – zapytał tylko. Czasami po tym, jak sprawy nabierały tempa, tak jak dzisiejszej nocy, Harry wydawał się być odległy i nieobecny. Zielone oczy pozostawały zaszklone, a chłopak wydawał się potrzebować opieki. Zayn zawsze był tam dla niego.

Więc kiedy Harry pokiwał głową, Zayn ułożył się wygodniej, zapewniony i spokojny, że wszystko jest w porządku. Jego dłonie rysowały szlaczki w górę i w dół pleców Harry'ego, nieświadomie (a może świadomie) od czasu do czasu trącają cypelek zatyczki. 

– Wszystkiego najlepszego – wymruczał jeszcze Harry, zanim Zayn poczuł, jak z jego mięśni odpływa wszelkie napięcie, oddech spowalnia, a długie rzęsy rzucają cień na policzki. Przycisnął pocałunek do czubka głowy swojego chłopaka, szepcząc:

– Niezdrowo sypiać w makijażu, księżniczko.

Na ustach Harry'ego zagrał jeszcze jeden, ostatni delikatny uśmiech, a potem Zayn zamknął oczy i także pozwolił sobie dryfować.


End file.
